A Tale of Two Princesses
by Blazing Phenix
Summary: When the Mushroom Kingdom magically appears right next to Hyrule, the two kingdoms end up always arguing with each other. But things get serious when Princess Zelda and Princess Peach get kidnapped. Right away the two kingdoms blame each other rather than who they would usually blame. Mario and Link set out to find the missing princesses but the truth of what happened shocks all.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1**

"Where is she?"

"'She' is our princess!"

"You have taken her unfairly!"

"We have taken her? Lies! Give us back our princess!"

And this is the sound of day three when two princesses are taken from neighborly kingdoms; Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule. This was only weeks after Mushroom Kingdom magically appeared next to Hyrule. The two kingdoms didn't trust each other at all, always blaming each other for different problems- "Death Mountain is creating a shadow over us!" "You brought piranha plants here!" -But this was a much more serious problem.

The king of Hyrule was staring face to face with Toad, a loyal attendant of the princess from Mushroom Kingdom.

"And let me guess, Zelda just got up by herself and left Hyrule," the king growled, referring to his missing daughter.

Toad shrugged "I wouldn't blame her if she did, expecially since you are such a tyrant to your family."

All Hyrulians gasped. No one speaks to the king this way.

"Well little mushroom," the king growled. "I will make you an offer. Bring Zelda back by next Sunday, seven days is all I give you, and if not, expect war on your puny little kingdom."

"We want Peach by next Sunday. And if it is war you want, then bring it on bro!" Toad yelled out. This is basically how war begun between Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom...

Link, a young Hyrulian, was sitting by water with a rod near him and an Ocarina in his hands. He begun to play a lively tune when a short, pudgy plumber came up to it. Given the plumber's look, Link knew what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Link and the plumber, Mario, set out to travel together and swore that they'll bring the two princesses back. They snuck out of the two kingdoms and into a deep forest that they have never seen. They walked for what seemed like hours, until they heard a strange cry.

"Zubat! Zubat!" the cry echoed through the forest.

"'Zubat'? What does that mean?" Link questioned Mario.

The plumber shrugged, but walked towards the cry.

* * *

The two came upon an animal that was similar to a bat. It was small and blue and lacked eyes which seemed to freak out Mario.

"Relax," Link snickered. "It's just a bat."

The bat continued yelling "Zubat" and flew towards the moon. Link and Mario looked at each other, both thinking that the animal might work for either Ganon or Bowser. "Let's continue walking," Link decided.

Clash! Clunk!

"What was that?!" Link yeleld out.

"I don't want to find out!" Mario yelled back. He threw a rock at a tree that the sound was coming from.

THUD! A young girl fell out of the tree.

"Ow! Do you always attack people in their sleep?!" the girl snapped.

"Who are you?!" Link demended.

The girl got up and straightened her hair. Behind her a weird creature appeared. This creature had a body like a kimono and its arms hung off its frozen head like ears.

"I-i-it-it's floating," Mario stammered.

"Well duh, _she's _Froslass," the girl rolled her eyes.

"What's a Froslass?" Link asked. "And who are you?"

The girl scoffed. "You must be from one of those non Pokemon regions, kind of like where my sister lives... I'm Avril, and I'm a Pokemon trainer. This is one of my six Pokemon" the girl said, gesturing towards the creature.

"Well, _Avril, _what are you doing here?" Link asked, thinking that Avril might be the one to work with Ganondorf along with her Froslass and that weird bat.

"I'm a trainer. I train my pokemon, duh. I saw a rather strange pokemon in here. I'll get it before helping Gardenia with exploring that weird house," Avril explained.

"Woah, time out," Mario said, making a "t" shape with his hands. "How did you get here? Ever since the Mushroom Kingdom appeared near Hyrule, we haven't gotten a new forest."

"I don't know. I remembered that after I battled Cyrus and left him in an alternative dimension, I got back and the world seemed different. Some new places appeared near Mt. Cornet and my map became useless," Avril said, taking out a ripped map.

"Ah, you went to an _alternative _dimension... Tell me Avril, did you just happen to mess anything up?" Link asked suspiciously.

Avril thought for a moment. "I caught Giratina... but that's pretty much it. Why? Do you think that catching it messed the world up?" Avril asked.

"So what exactly are you looking for?"

"Well, it's a pokemon that I nor my sister ever saw... It's small and pink and I never got to check what it was with my pokedex."

Mario and Link turned to each other.

"Let's ask her to help us. If she knows what this place is then she'll save us the trouble," Mario suggested.

"No, what if she helped in kidnapping Zelda and Peach? She could be a spy. Plus she probably doesn't know how to fight," Link replied.

"But she talked about battling some dude called Cyrus."

"Then Cyrus must be a six year old boy. Look at her, she's skinny and short. Do you honestly believe she'll ever beat anyone?"

"Hey! I'm, short!" Mario snapped. Link rolled his eyes. "Fine, but she can't stay with us too long."

"Hey Avril. Would you mind doing us a favor?" Mario asked, turning towards Avril.

"Depends. What is it?" Avril replied.

"You help us move through here, since you know the area," Link told her.

"But I'll need to check out the Old Château!" Avril protested.

"Then we'll come with you," Mario suggested.

Avril nodded in agreement but suddenly yelled out "That's the pokemon!"

Mario and Link turned around and came upon a small spheric pink creature that looked... cute. Its blue eyes stared innocently at Mario, Link, and Avril.

"You won't escape me now! Go Bolt!" Avril said, throwing out a small red and white ball.

"Luxray!" cried out a creature that came out of the ball.

The pink creature grunted and took out a hammer out of nowhere. Then it charged at the creature that Avril called "Bolt."

"Bolt, use thunder fang!" Avril commanded.

Bolt charged at incredible speed towards the pink creature. Bolt's fangs seemed to turn electric and he bit the pink creature which cried out in pain.

"Good! Now use discharge!" Avril commanded.

Bolt's fur generated electricity which went towards the pink creature. However the pink creature took out its hammer again.

"What the-", Mario begun saying.

"This is how she fights?" Link yawned.

The pink creature's mouth opened and became larger. Then it went towards Bolt and put Bolt in its mouth.

"Did it just eat your pet?" Link asked.

"Does this always happen?"Mario added.

Avril looked just as confused as the two. "This shouldn't- it must be a way different pokemon, but..." she muttered to herself.

"BLAHHHH!" the pink creature spit out Bolt, who looked knocked out.

"Bolt! I should've healed him when I had the chance! Candice, it's your time to shine," Avril told the Froslass who still stood behind her.

The Froslass seemed to roll its eyes, but went towards the pink creature, who now had black fur on top of its head and seemed to generate electricity.

"Interesting... it acts like Arceus..." Avril noted.

"I'm so lost right now..." Link told Mario.

"And I'm not? What the heck is an Arceus?" Mario replied.

"Alright. Candice, use ice beam!" Avril commanded.

The Froslass took a deep breath and blew out solid ice which hit the pink creature. Then ice formed around the pink creature.

Avril took out a gadget and pointed it towards the frozen creature. "Huh? It doesn't exist?" Avril asked.

Link and Mario ran towards Avril. "What a battle," Link said sarcastically. Avril threw one of the red and white balls at the pink pokemon. However, the ball bounced off.

The Froslass grunted. "That wouldn't make sense Candice... it's frozen. It can't escape like you. Maybe it's not a pokemon, but its a space invader!" Avril gasped. The Froslass shrugged.

* * *

After the pink creature thawed out and Bolt was healed, Mario, Link, and Avril attempted to communicate with the pink creature.

"What are you then little guy?" Link asked it.

The little creature shivered and slowly said "K-kir-kirr-Kirby."

Link couldn't believe his ears. "You're Kirby! But, last time I saw you..."

And with that Link faltered.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's so surprising about seeing Kirby?" Mario finally asked.

"Because King Dedede caught him finally last time I saw him," Link explained.

Kirby folded his arms and turned away as if that sentence made him mad.

"Look little buddy," Link sighed "what happened happened but where were you the whole time? Tuff, Tiff, Meta Knight, and I looked everywhere!"

Kirby mumbled something which no one but Link seemed to understand it.

"Just there? But then you must know about what happened," Link told Kirby.

"What'd he say?" Avril asked.

"He said that he was with someone called Lucario who was looking for a way to get to space."

"Why would a Lucario need to go to space?" Avril thought outloud.

"Let me guess, Lucario is also a pokemon?" Mario guessed. Avril nodded.

Kirby grunted something else. "A fridge? Like where you put your food in?" Link asked Kirby.

"Now what did he say?" Mario asked.

Candice began laughing then and yelled out "Fros!" Kirby understood what Candice said and began running towards the same direction as where the Zubat from before went.

"Great Candice, what'd you do now?" Avril grumbled.

The Froslass squeeled and followed Kirby. "Let's go after them," Avril shrugged.

* * *

After running for at least two miles, Mario, Link, and Avril came upon an old building.

"So I'm guessing that this is the Old Château," Link said.

Kirby and Froslass stood in front of the doors of the old mansion. Kirby eagerly jumped up and down while Froslass leaned against the entrence and gestured her arms to say "entrer."

Avril, Mario, and Link entered the old home and immediatley got freaked out. A ghostly moan and child's laughter sent a shudder down everyone's back. Avril and Froslass hugged each other in fear while Mario and Link shivered taking each step. Kirby was the only one to eagerly run forward. Creepy noises came from all over and was just about enough to drive anyone out of the house. However, the five bravely stepped forward and continued on. They walked up a stair case and went into a room with a bed, a TV, and a humanoid wolf who was arguing with a humanoid fox.

When the fox and the wolf noticed Kirby, they immiediatley pointed laser guns at him.

"Oh no Kirby. What'd you do now?" Link asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirby murmured something to Link.

"This little rat has to come with us!" the wolf humanoid snapped.

"No, he must die here," the fox humanoid growled.

_These guys are mad_ "Fros!" Froslass murmured.

"Why do you guys want to kill Kirby?" Link questioned.

The wolf folded his arms and scowled. "Not kill, just torture him."

"No, kill! He is on Andross's side," the fox snapped.

Kirby rolled his eyes and made odd noises.

"Andross? As in Andross who sent out space pirates?" Avril quickly asked.

"Well, whatever you call them. Those terrible creatures have taken over our dimension and has sent us to this ugly house," the wolf growled.

"And has forced us to work together," the fox added quietly, but only Kirby and Froslass heard him.

"What a coincidence! Link, Kirby, and I just heard that the dimensions mixed up or something..." Mario said then turned to Avril saying "sorry, I wasn't paying too much attention."

"Well, that pink _thing _jumped into this dimension with some weird silhouette and the next thing Wolf and I knew was that we were here in this old house," the fox explained.

"Maybe you guys are what caused all this commotion... But just you two and Kirby then the silhouette? I was expecting it to be some rare pokemon," Avril said, sounding really sad.

"And that's not all! Fox and I just sat there for hours, trying to figure out what to do and there were these two strange dudes. One was green and I think that he was a red head. He was kinda tall. The other guy was basically a turtle who was also red haired. The two were arguing, the taller guy calling the turtle dude an idiot for being beat by a fat plumber... Then they talked about getting married," the wolf humanoid said.

"That sounds like Ganon!" Link yelled out. He then ran towards the wolf and shook him, his face getting red with anger. "WHERE'D HE GO!?"

"W-well, he jumped... into the TV!" Wolf whimpered.

Mario went up to the television. "You mean to say that my princess is in this box?" Mario was about to punch it when Kirby ran up to him and took his hand.

"We must go," Link said, catching his breath. "Come on Mario. Ganondorf took Zelda into the television and I must get her back before he rules the world again."

"I'll go with you guys," Avril told the two. "Something weird is happening, and whatever it is... it's in this TV."

Kirby jumped up yelling something similar to _I'm comin' too!_

"Let's go then," Mario said. Then the four jumped into the TV.

* * *

They came to a different planet out of a hole. Link fell on Bowser, Mario fell on an elegant blond woman, Avril fell on King Dedede, and Kirby fell on Ganondorf. Froslass was the only one who was still standing- or floating.

"Bowser!" Mario yelled out.

"Ganondorf!" Link yelled out.

"Avril!" the blond woman yelled out.

"Mario!" Bowser yelled out.

"Kirby!" King Dedede yelled out.

"Cynthia!" Avril yelled out.

"Dedede!" Kirby squealed.

"Link!" Ganon yelled out.

"Froslass!" Froslass said, just to hear her own name called out.

* * *

Link took on Ganondorf, Mario took on Bowser, Kirby took on Dedede, and Avril with Froslass took on Cynthia. The nine fought fierce battles but...


	5. Chapter 5

Ganondorf grabbed Link by the forehead and thrust him into the ground. Link grunted, his heart beating wildly. He then thought of poor Zelda who was kidnapped way too many times by Ganon and suddenly got extra energy. He kicked Ganon in the stomach and suddenly remembered a move that he knew when he was younger. He weld a fire bow and shot arrows all over Ganon. The arrows began burning Ganon and then the fire spread over Ganon's body. Suddenly he began laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Link yelled out, trying to catch his breath.

Ganondorf took out one of the arrows. An evil and ugly smile remained on his lips which frustrated Link more.

"Do you know what's funny Link?" Ganon asked the young hero.

Link shook his head which Ganon used to his advantage. He jumped up in the air and then kicked Link in the stomach. Blood trickled from Link's mouth, but he just wiped it off.

"You're horrible!" Link yelled out, throwing a bomb at Ganondorf which Ganondorf dodged. "My, you really need practice," Ganon twisted his mouth in a cruel smile.

The fire on Ganondorf's body died out. His palm began filling with dark energy which included Psychedelic Purple fire. Ganon charged at Link, but Link jumped out of the way. Ganondorf growled and cursed at Link, but Link only replied "Look who needs practice now.

Link threw a boomerang at Ganon which Ganon caught and squashed with his hand. Ganon's hand filled with shadow energy and he punched Link. Link went flying into a tree.

"Weakling," Ganon smirked. Link took out his bow again and shot Ganon who was barely affected.

Link took a deep breath and tried to perform his most powerful attack. He mentally created a Triforce and went ahead to furiously slash Ganon. Ganondorf smirked and transformed into a dark beast. He then roared and Link became paralyzed, probably due to fear. Beast Ganon charged at Link. The next moment became blank.

Link was lying against a rock. He had many cuts and bruises and his eyes were red.

"Well? What now hero?"Ganondorf laughed. Link coughed up blood. "You know what Ganon?"Link said with trouble. "I'm more of a hero than you'll ever be. I don't kidnap helpless princesses,"Link said with strain.

* * *

Mario threw a simple fireball at Bowser to which Bowser took the damage. In return, Bowser Jumped up, curled and jumped on Mario, forcing Mario under his body weight. Mario grunted but was able to throw Bowser off. Mario began spinning, sucking Bowser into a small made tornado and spitting him out. Bowser got back at Mario by breathing fire at him. Mario swung a cape at him which Bowser grabbed the cape and tore it apart.

Bowser laughed. "Whoah, Mario. You've been getting weaker.

"I'll beat you, just like how I always do," Mario said gritting his teeth.

Mario punched Bowser, but Bowser just grabbed him like a doll and began biting him. Mario unleashed a giant wave of fire, powerful enough to even kill Bowser. Then Mario didn't even know what happened because the next events were so quick. Bowser became huge and just stood as if nothing were happening when the fire hit him. Then Bowser punched Mario and the world slowly blacked out for Mario.

"I should have saved Peach... the big bully keeps taking him," Mario slowly said.

"Peach doesn't need saving from a weakling like you," Bowser said as if this were his victory speech.

* * *

Kirby was having some trouble fighting Dedede. Kirby took out a big knife and tried to cut Dedede but Dedede dodged by jumping high. When Dedede fell to the ground, a huge wave formed and hit Kirby. Dedede tried to inhale Kirby but the little guy turned to stone. Kirby turned back to normal and took out his hammer to hit Dedede but the king threw a Waddle Dee at Kirby and the hammer hit the Waddle Dee like a baseball bat hitting a baseball.

"Ay!"Kirby yelled out.

"Sorry kid. I don't speak monkey," Dedede snickered.

Kirby took out a giant pot and tried to get Dedede in it. But Dedede had his own trick and called his Waddle Dee army which beat Kirby mercilessly.

Kirby groaned something and Dedede smirked. "You'll never beat me now Kirby! Not with Ganon, Cynthia, and Bowser!

* * *

Cynthia called out her Gastrodon against Avril's Roserade.

"I never understood why you named them," Cynthia told Avril.

"It's more original. There's a lot of Pikachus but there's only a few Thundresses," Avril shrugged.

"No, I understand names like that. But nicknaming a Roserade 'Rosie'? Or a Luxray 'Bolt'? Not too original."

"Eh," Avril shrugged then shouted. "Rosie, energy ball!"

The Roserade sent out a green ball at the Gastrodon which fainted right on the spot.

"Good job sis," Cynthia smirked. "You got better. Maybe soon you'll be as good as yours truly, but not now."

"Rosie, giga drain!" Avril commanded.

The Roserade tried to drain energy, but before it could Cynthia yelled out "Ominous wind! Now!"

A suspicious wind appeared out of nowhere. Rosie hugged herself, as if to defend herself, but she failed. The wind attacked her and bends formed on her perfect flower petals.

"Now use snarl!" Cynthia yelled out.

"No! Rose, dodge it!"

But it was too late. Roserade fainted. Avril took out Roserade's pokeball and took the pokemon back in. She then took out another Pokeball and an Infernape came out.

"Alright. Amber, flame wheel!"

A fire came out of the Infernape and hit the Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb, psychic," Cynthia said happily.

Infernape knew what was about to happen, so she ran. The move almost caught her until Amber hid behind Dedede. Instead, the move hurt Dedede.

"Sorry!" Cynthia yelled out. Amber took this time in her advantage. She used all fire moves possible without Avril's command and Spiritomb fainted.

"Smart thing," Cynthia noted. She then sent out Milotic.

"Oh come on Cyn," Avril groaned.

"Milotic! Hydro pump!" Cynthia yelled out. Avril's heart beat rapidly. The Milotic could beat Amber. In the last second, Amber dodged the move.

Cynthia gasped and Avril grinned. "Good girl Amber! Now, use close combat!"

Amber ran up to the Milotic and punched her many times. The Milotic looked really hurt. "Alright. Milotic, use surf," Cynthia growled.

The Milotic gathered its strenght and sent out a huge tidal wave which Amber couldn't dodge. She fainted.

"Go Celeste!"Avril sent out a Gardevoir. The majestic Pokemon came out with grace that even the Milotic didn't show. Froslass rolled her eyes.

"Celeste, hypnosis!" Avril yelled. Celeste easily put the Milotic to sleep.

Cynthia nodded. "Ok. Here Milotic, have a berry," she said, giving her Pokemon a berry which woke the Pokemon up. The woken up Pokemon was startled when Avril commanded Celeste to use magical leaf and leafs attacked the Milotic. The Milotic fainted.

"Don't worry. I'll get rid of that Gardevoir soon," Cynthia said and sent out a Garchomp. As soon as it went out, the Garchomp used crunch and Gardevoir fainted.

Avril just yawned. "You're so predictable. Just because he's your strongest Pokemon doesn't mean that you have to use him when you know that you'll lose. Candice, do the honors."

The Froslass went up to the Garchomp and yawned as if it wasn't a challenge.

"Let's see how cocky you are after Candice loses," Cynthia said, keeping her cool. "Garchomp, you know what to do!"

The Garchomp used crunch again but Froslass used blizzard. The Garchomp became frozen while a blizzard happened. "Alright Candice, finish him off," Avril said grinning.

"Cynthia! I demand you stop this!" Ganondorf's voice was loud and clear.

"But why?"Cynthia questioned.

"I captured Link. We have our prisoners. I can easily take on your sister as well. Now stop the battle, you know what must be done next."


	6. Chapter 6

Cynthia quickly healed her Spiritomb and asked it to use SmokeScreen. Froslass floated up to Spiritomb, her fist becoming colder. She then punched the ghost.

"Call off the creature," Ganon told Avril.

"Why should I?" Avril asked.

Ganondorf went up to Avril as if to attack her. Froslass noticed this and used icy wind on him.

"You know what? Cynthia, finish off this vile thing. I have better things to do than fight an ice cube," Ganon growled.

"Fros! Fros!" Froslass snapped, obviously offended.

* * *

Link woke up in a cell, his head hurting. He looked through the bars which were laser and saw Mario who was sleeping in a different jail cell. He looked up and saw Kirby jumping up and down in a bird cage which too had laser bars.

"Kirby! Kirby!" Link yelled out. Kirby stopped jumping and looked at Link.

Kirby squealed something and Link somehow understood what he meant.

"We would need to get the guard in. It's worth a shot," Link decided.

Link went ahead to take his bow and arrow but it turned out that he didn't have any of his weapons. "All right. Maybe Mario can still throw fireballs," Link thought out loud. "Mario! Mario! Wake up!" he then yelled out. But the plumber was still lying on the floor.

"Nahay!" Kirby exclaimed.

"No, he isn't dead Kirby, just knocked out," Link said, but wasn't so sure himself. "Maybe Avril can help. Those weird pets that she has have super powers or whatever. Maybe they can get us out or at least get a guard in attempting to escape," Link suggested.

Kirby squealed, pointing out that Avril wasn't here. Link turned around and realized that Kirby was right.

_What if I was right in the beginning? I completely forgot that she was there when the worlds collided. Maybe she works with Ganon too!_ Link thought.

This thought made him angry.

"Argh! Where are the damn guards! They fu-" Link was yellink, but stopped when Ganon came up to him.

"Enjoy your little room?" Ganondorf asked.

"Let me fight you again!" Link growled.

"No."

"Why not? Scared you'll lose without your spy."

Ganondorf looked confused. "What spy?"

"Avril! You sent her to spy on us, didn't you?" Link asked, calming down a bit.

Ganondorf laughed. "That's what you seriously thought? You're an idiot Link."

Link swallowed a comeback.

"Avril is actually the sister of one of my good friends, the Champion of the Sinnoh region. I guess they had some family matter so they fought," Ganon explained.

"Where's she right now?" Link said, feeling a bit ashamed.

"With her sister. They're staying here until they can go back home."

Link felt his face turning red. He then saw Mario again.

"Is Mario..." Link began.

"I don't think so. Of course, unless he couldn't survive those attacks," Ganon sighed.

"Why are you holding us prisoners?"

"Why did you attack us?"

"Because you abducted Zelda! Again!" Link snapped.

Ganondorf stared at Link. For what seemed like an hour, nothing happened. Kirby stared down at Ganon and Link, trying to look for keys to suck in but Ganondorf had none. Then Ganon laughed.

"Abducted?!" he asked, nearly snorting due to the fact that he was laughing.

"Yes! And it isn't funny! Two kingdoms are fighting because of you and Zelda's father must be worried sick!" Link snapped. He was outraged that even someone as bad as Ganon didn't feel bad.

"And Peach! Our princess Peach!" Mario woke up, remembering about Bowser abducting Peach. "What did Bowser do to her?!"

Kirby was yelling too, in his own gibberish speech. However, everyone understood it as "Why did you guys mix up the dimensions?"

For a while Ganondorf didn't say anything. Finally he pursed his lips and called in Waddle Dees. He then commanded them to open the jail cells and the bird cage. The Waddle Dees had a strong grip on Mario, Link, and Kirby and Ganondorf commanded them to move to certain rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

Link was taken to a room which looked really comfortable. It was clearly a royal room and it reminded Link of Zelda's bedroom. Ganondorf was walking behind Link the whole time and then commanded the Waddle Dees to leave them alone.

"Why did you bring me here?" Link asked, feeling uncomfortable.

Ganondorf went up to a huge bed. On the bed was a woman who was clearly a young adult. She must have not heard Link and Ganon enter because she didn't turn her head in the direction of the door. It looked as if she were facing the wall.

"Good morning beautiful," Ganondorf went up to the young woman and kissed her. The woman took off headphones and put down a book. She moved her light brown hair out of her face and put it behind her elf type of ears. A three year old girl who looked so much like her jumped off the bed and bounced around, tugging Ganon's cape saying "Uppie! Izzy want uppie!"

Link stared at the woman longer. He felt a huge crater forming in his heart.

"Oh, Link's here," the woman noted, politely nodding towards Link.

"Wha-? Zelda, what is this?" Link gasped.

"What's what?"

"Everyone thought that you were kidnapped! Hyrule is in a war! And you're here doing exactly what?" Link yelled out.

Zelda knit her perfect eyebrows in confusion. "Me? Kidnapped? Link, Ganon and I are married."

"What?!" Link felt as if Zelda just hit him in the face.

"What's there to be surprised about? We were married for some time now," Zelda said.

"But didn't he always...what about..?" Link stuttered so many questions coming to his mind.

"Look Link. My father wanted me to marry some prince who was honestly the grossest guy in the world. I hate the idea that I can't choose who I want to marry. And Ganon's kinda hot, with a six pack and a big-"

"But what about the people in Hyrule? You just left them?" Link cutted Zelda off, mainly because he didn't want to hear any more about Ganon.

"I had to leave Hyrule. The problem was that at the time I was pregnant..." Zelda said then trailed off. Link looked at the little girl who was clearly Zelda's daughter. Same shade of brown hair, same blue eyes... The only difference is the little girl's ears which weren't Hyrulian.

"Well, what about all the other times I... oh," Link said, remembering the other times when Zelda was "abducted."

"I wasn't really abducted. I was just then spending time with my boyfriend," Zelda said simply.

"You honestly didn't believe that Zelda could be kidnapped?" Ganon spoke up. "She's so feisty." Ganon playfully grabbed Zelda. Zelda kissed Ganondorf and Ganon whispered something in her ear. All of this made Link's eyes want to fall out.

* * *

Mario was walked to a room in which he regretted that he ever opened the door. In the room, the most disgusting thing was happening to which Mario felt like his eyes will begin bleeding.

"Peach, what are you doing?!" Mario yelled out.

After ten minutes of true awkwardness, Peach and Mario talked while Bowser gave Mario dirty looks.

"You and that son of a bit-, how could you do this to me?" Mario questioned.

Peach raised on of her eyebrows. "Do what? I can't have coitus with my fiancé?" Peach asked.

"Your _what?!"  
_Mario couldn't believe his ears. Peach and Bowser are engaged?!

"Peach, you can't marry Bowser!" Mario cried.

"Why not?" Peach and Bowser asked simultaneously.

"You just can't!"

"Who are you to tell me who to marry?" Peach asked, now getting pretty offended.

"Well, Bowser has been abducting you for so many years..."

"Abducting?" Peach asked. "Oh no honey, you got the wrong idea. I've been going out with Bowser for a really long time."

"But! I always saved you! I-" Mario was speechless. Maybe Peach was brainwashed or something.

"Honey, it's kinda complicated. See, when our dimension combined with Zelda's, it wasn't the first time I met Zelda. Before we met on Facebook. We became pretty good friends, Zelda talked about her problems- that her father wanted her to marry Prince Fag, and I talked to her about how I wish I could marry Bowser. She and I made a pact where we would get 'abducted', but we really faked it. We've been doing this for a really long time. One time on our 'abduction', Zelda met Ganondorf and they began dating. A few days after the dimensions combined, Zelda and I met in real life. She came to me with tears in her eyes because she was pregnant. Obviously she was happy and so was Ganon, but if anyone in Hyrule found out... So I decided to take her to Ganon and the two got married," Peach paused and smiled.

"I obviously was the bride of honor! When Isabella was born, Zelda was so happy! But that's a different story. At the wedding, Bowser was Ganon's best man and when we met again, I wanted to get married! So he proposed! Cynthia, the girl from a way different dimension, is planning the whole thing! It'll look wonderful!" Peach then got lost in her thoughts.

"But- What about me?" Mario asked.

"What about you?" Peach questioned back.

"I thought that you saw me as your hero...,"

"I saw you more as a brother Mario," Peach said awkwardly.

_Brother zoned! _Mario thought.

* * *

Zelda and Peach convinced Ganondorf and Bowser to let Mario and Link go. The two went to some cafe which was conveniently near the place where the two were held.

"I can't believe it!" Link snapped after sitting at a counter for a while.

"This whole journey! For nothing. Oh well, we should just go home now," Mario said sadly.

Then, as if on time, Avril ran into the cafe. She ran up to the counter where Link and Mario sat. Behind her, at a slow and reasonable pace, Candice floated to the counter.

"You would't believe what I just found- oh, why so sad?" She asked.

Link looked at Mario then turned to Avril. "Turns out that our princesses weren't kidnapped, just spending some quality time with their lovers."

Avril looked down. "Oh, that sucks."

"Yep. What'd you want to tell us?" Mario asked.

"Well, Cynthia and I talked and it turns out that capturing Giratina didn't upset the dimensions. Cynthia said that after I caught Giratina and she stayed in the alternative dimension, she saw Cyrus who didn't leave for some reason. She threatened him and Cyrus continued babbling about his theory. But then he said something about a giant hand. He said that after Mespriti, Uxie, and Azelf went away, a giant hand formed. It was swaying everything away and the alt dimension shook then. Cynthia thinks that it might have something to do with the combining of the dimensions. She, Kriby, and I are going to investigate it," Avril said.

Mario and Link looked at each other.  
"Eh, let's just go and save the world once more," Link said tired.


	8. Chapter 8

Link, Mario, and Avril ran up a waterfall while Froslass floated. Mario remembered it due to Donkey Kong, and remembering Donkey Kong made him think of Peach which made him sad. There were ladders and rope bridges on the way to the top of the waterfall. The four would run or climb them, but at times the ropes were really closed to snapping.

Finally the four made it to the top.

"Where now?" Link asked Avril.

"Cynthia said that there is some sort of a door which lets you go to another dimension," Avril said. "But a door here?"

Link, Mario, and Avril looked around. The three wandered around the top of the waterfall, but there was no secret door.

"I give up," Mario sat on a rock. Link looked at Avril. He was tired and hungry but didn't want to give up on saving the world once more. He'd abandon the world like how Zelda abandoned Hyrule. "How about we take a little lunch break? Here's some mangoes," Link pointed at a tree. The three ate silently. Avril gave Froslass a poffin which the Pokemon gobbled down quickly. She then went to the waterfall and studied the water.

"Careful Candice! Don't freeze the water again!" Avril yelled out.

"She can freeze a whole waterfall?" Link asked in amazement.

Avril shrugged. "She loves freezing everything in her way. It's freaky when she wants to display what she froze."

_"_Froslass Fros!" _Hey, that's my art, _Candice snapped, but stared at the moving water.

Avril rolled her eyes and went back to her mango.

"You can understand her?" Link questioned.

"Yup. Candice is my best friend," Avril replied.

Candice then elevated ten feet above the water. She blew icy wind and the whole thing froze.

"Candice, why would you do this?" Avril asked, getting up and ready to send out her Infernape.

"Fros!" Candice squealed, pointing to the frozen water. She then used ice punch and broke the ice. There was a door.

"Huh," Mario said. "That was an obvious place..."

* * *

Walking through the door transported the four to a flat, floating floor. It was clearly in space and the view was amazing. The floating floor kept on moving and the background changed. Suddenly, a hole appeared in the space and a little mushroom talking on a phone fell on the floor.

"Yes, my plan was- hold on, I'll call you back," Toad turned around and saw Link, Mario, Avril, and Froslass. "What are you doing here Mario?" Toad paled.

"As it turned out, Peach wasn't kidnapped. She was married to Bowser," Mario told Toad, his heart hurting as he said the words.

Toad turned around, as if that didn't interest him. "The mushroom kingdom and Hyrule are at war. The Star Fox Universe is at war with the Metroid universe. Funny how Kirby got blamed for that when it was Cynthia and that Fox."

"How is Cynthia responsible for that?" Avril interrupted.

"So the Sinnoh champion never told her sister her secret? That she goes by the alias Samus to help that weak universe? Of course, she uses both eye contacts to get blue eyes and her armor to hide her identity. I guess that fighting with Pokemon got dull for her," Toad smirked.

"That doesn't explain anything."

"See, without Samus or Cynthia, they are weak. Without Fox, his universe is weak. The two left thinking that no harm will be done."

"You know a lot for someone who was busy helping his kingdom get Peach back," Link said, making Toad look guilty. Toad smiled slyly.

"Ah, you got it Link! I wanted to be the master of all dimensions, so I tricked a very special helper to, well, help me," Toad said. "I got tired of helping Peach and one day saw a letter from Zelda to Peach explaining that Zelda was pregnant and she wants to go to Ganon. I convinced Peach to help her friend out. I told Ganon that Zelda's coming with Peach and Ganondorf asked if Bowser's coming too, giving me the whole story behind Peach and Bowser. So I told Bowser to go get his girlfriend."

"But why? You caused a huge war between our two kingdoms!" Mario cried.

"Not only Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom. There were many more. I got the different dimensions to mix and apparently no one was too friendly," Toad corrected.

"WHY?!" Link snapped.

This scared Toad a bit. He took a step back, cleared his throat and said "because then I'll be the ruler. Everyone will bow down to me. Not Peach, me."

"That's it!" Link yelled out and charged at Toad with his sword. Toad whistled and a giant hand came out of the sky.

"What is that?" Avril asked.

"This is my gullible buddy. He mixed the dimensions and created the biggest war, for me!" Toad laughed evilly.

The floating floor went through a black hole. Avril's Staraptor got out of his pokeball by himself.

Toad stood at the edge next to the giant hand which was clearly mad at Toad. But it didn't hurt Toad or anything.

"That's right fool! I've been controlling you! Using you!" Toad spread his arms like your average villain and laughed evilly.

The Staraptor swooped and grabbed Toad by his shoulders.

"No Ace!" Avril scolded, but it was too late. The Staraptor flew off like a bird with a worm that will soon become lunch.

* * *

The giant hand attacked Link, who quickly dodged it and stabbed it. Froslass blew a cold wind at the hand. All of Avril's Pokemon except for the run away Staraptor were out fighting. Mario threw fireballs, but the hand seemed unaffected.

Link slashed and hacked. Mario threw fireball after fireball. Froslass tried to freeze the hand. Lopunny kept on hitting it. Roserade tried to poison it. Infernape tried to burn it. Gardevoir tried to put it to sleep. Luxray tried to paralyze it. Nothing work.

Slowly, the hand flicked all of them off the floor. They fell to the unknown, without saving the world...

* * *

Two teen boys, Jake and Matt, sat in front of their game system playing a video game. Matt was beating Jake only by a bit.

"Man, this game is weird," Jake said after he lost.

"Especially when the Staraptor picked up your character, the mushroom. Do you think it got high?" Matt asked.

Jake shrugged and took the game out. "Whatever it was, I like this game. But next time, I'm the hand, you're the magical mushroom."

The two turned off their game system, took out the disk and left it on a table. Then they went outside to play basketball.

The disk lied on the table. A small, dark dot appeared on it. Then it jumped off the disk and grew bigger into a 3'11" tall bird like creature. The creature was holding a small boy with a hat that looked like a mushroom. The bird flew out breaking a window in this strange new environment.

"MATT!" a female voice boomed from the house. "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN'T PLAY BASKETBALL IF YOU'LL BREAK THE WINDOWS!"

"Wasn't me mom!" Matt yelled out and saw the strange bird holding the mushroom. "Woah," he said, rubbing his eyes. Jake saw the two too. The two stared in amazement, without realizing what they brought to planet Earth...


End file.
